CrazY EnD ParalloguE
by Matador Matty
Summary: The sun will never dawn, the night will never fade, the clock hands are eternally frozen. Nine drabbles, based on the inner thoughts of the characters of the Bad End Night Series. 3/9: Meiko used to be a music teacher. In the time between the performances, she thinks about the music she loves, and about the manor's piano that remains silent.
1. Miku

CrazY ∞ EnD ∞ ParalloguE : Miku

"Tomorrow"

by Kit Lupin

* * *

Will tomorrow ever come?

Miku doesn't think so.

How long has she been trapped in this CrazY ∞ NighT?

How long, in this manor, under a stormy sky and a wine-red moon?

She hates this torment, this EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT.

Maybe she should try to take it into her own hands again, and stop this TwilighT ∞ NighT once and for all. Deliver the missing PagE inside the letter first and foremost, and be done with it.

But that would never work, oh no. They had to follow the script to the letter. First the party, then the secrets revealed over and over again, then a futile race against the clock to finish the play and make all well, or have to try again the next night.

Damn them! Damn all seven of them! Miku thinks. Damn the Butler who greets her at the door! Damn the Doll Twins and their infernal laughter! Damn the Lady and her mocking silence! Damn the Master for owning this house! Damn the Mistress for being his wife! Damn the Maid and her singsong voice! Damn Miku herself, the helpless fool!

And now, at the point of madness, Miku contemplates the frozen hands of the clock that never chimes. They had felt so good in her own grasp the first time she held them, so cold and hard and bright.

They would look beautiful with a touch of red here and there.

But Miku cannot risk another BaD ∞ EnD ∞ NighT.

So Miku sits alone in the dark and frets, wondering what she should do, how to make the sun rise again.

Maybe the moon's next rise will bring the answer.


	2. Rin

CrazY ∞ EnD ∞ ParalloguE : Rin

"Together"

by Kit Lupin

* * *

Rin and Len had always been together. They were never meant to be without one another. Rarely were they not in the same room. Even their roles emphasized their constant state of unity- they were the Doll Twins. An adorable Doll Girl and a charming Doll Boy who spoke in tandem.

Rin hated it.

She hated having to stay by Len's side constantly. She loved her brother dearly, but she was tiring of their banter, their oddly-inflected exclamations.

Rin wanted to be out on her own, doing what she enjoyed. She loved the seasons, all four of them, and found solace in solitude outside in all four.

Walks along the manor pond on a spring night, the wind blowing her blond hair back.

Playing games on a summer midday, the sun warming her pale skin.

Musing of life in the forest in autumn, red leaves falling all around her.

Sleeping in her soft bed in winter, mind full of dreams of snow and light.

But in this play, Len broke in wherever she wanted to be alone, his obnoxious jabber forcing her to play along. Ironically, he played the passive twin, she the active. Rin wanted to be rid of him. He was driving her crazy. Not CrazY- simply crazy. Rin wanted nothing more to do with "CrazY" or any other such weirdly-capitalized word.

And she especially wanted nothing more to do with Len.


	3. Meiko

CrazY ∞ EnD ∞ ParalloguE : Meiko

"Piano"

by Kit the Wolfy

* * *

Once, long ago, Meiko had been a music teacher.

She had been a very talented music teacher, skilled with all sorts of instruments. She knew how to play the trumpet, the clarinet, the flute, even the bagpipes, and more beyond that. She taught people of all ages, from the youngest grade schooler to the eldest of the old, how to play instruments and perform like masters. Her title as a professor of music was the envy of all her colleagues at her conservatory.

But above all, Meiko's talent lay in playing the piano.

There was a piano in the manor. It was in an old music room, rarely touched by the other cast members. Len sometimes visited it, if only to pick up a trumpet for the purpose of causing mischief, and Gumi went in every now and again to dust, but other than that, only Meiko ever entered the quiet room. She would sit upon the piano bench and open up the glossy black piano, gazing longingly upon the monochrome keys. How she longed to stroke the ivories once more, to let the rich melodies of composers long past flow through the house and bring cheer.

But the piano remained silent, even in the time between performances. Somehow, Meiko could not bring herself to break the quietude surrounding the piano. Perhaps it had something to do with her role as the Mistress, the cool, quiet Mistress to Kaito.

She wished she were a music teacher again.


End file.
